


Welcome to the Rebellion

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Obi-Wan, Secret Relationship, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: Just after the assassination attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker falls to the dark side, and Obi-Wan is left wondering what to do next. Turns out there's more going on than he even knows, and he's about to find a new source of purpose and companionship.





	Welcome to the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



“You have to rest sometime, Jedi.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t turn around. Doesn’t acknowledge the bounty hunter who just entered his room without knocking. He can see Jango Fett clearly in the window’s reflection, his silver armor gleaming in the low light. “Where’s your helmet?”

“I’m not here to fight.”

“No offense, but I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I’m not here to talk either.” Fett approaches slowly. Carefully. “Padmé is worried about you. She says you’re not sleeping.”

He shakes his head. “My padawan has turned to the dark side and a sith controls the senate. And now I find there’s a plot to overthrow the government, and Senator Amidala is a part of it. Sleeping isn’t exactly a priority for me right now, _so put that tranq dart away_.”

Something resembling a smirk crosses the bounty hunter’s face. He lifts his hand to show Obi-Wan the dart between his fingers, and then deliberately removes it and tucks it back into his belt. "She said you were sharp.”

“Not sharp enough, apparently.” It’s hard to keep the bitter note from his voice. “Where does this end for you, Fett? What do you get out of overthrowing Palpatine?”

“I want Padmé to be the one in charge.”

“She’s never struck me as someone who desired that.”

“She doesn’t. But she might come around.” Fett takes a step closer, standing uncomfortably close to Obi-Wan’s back. “I’m building her an army fit for an Empress,” he said, and Obi-Wan can feel his breath stirring through the ends of his hair.

“An army?”

“You’ll see it soon enough.”

An army. A war. This is how it ends for the Jedi Order. This is how it ends for him. “I’m not interested in fighting a war. I’ve already lost. I’ve lost everything.”

Cautiously Fett lifts a gloved hand and lays it on his shoulder. He doesn’t speak, but when Obi-Wan raises his eyes to the reflection in the window, he sees something he wasn’t expecting to see. Understanding.

“So what’s next?” He asks. “Am I your prisoner?” He has no idea where he is. A tasteful set of rooms that the senator apparently has access to. 

“That’s up to Padmé.” The hands moves down his arm, unmistakably a caress. “You need to sleep, Jedi. If you won’t use tranquilizers, there are other ways.”

“You’re-” Obi-Wan turns to look at him, ready to claim there’s no way the man can be serious, but one look into those intent brown eyes silences him. For a few seconds, anyway. “But you and Padmé-”

The door opens behind them, and Obi-Wan suddenly feels guilty, as if _he’s_ responsible for the bounty hunter’s forwardness. Fett releases his arm, but he doesn’t move away

“Obi-Wan.” The former queen of Naboo crosses the the distance between them, her voice gentle and her eyes soft. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry about Anakin...about the temple…about everything.” She touches his hand, seeking permission, and Obi-Wan accepts her embrace gratefully. “I’ve lost people too,” She murmurs into his robe. “People I thought I could trust.”

A soft, ragged laugh escapes his throat. “I practically raised Anakin. I loved him like a brother. How can he turn away so easily from everything I taught him?”

“It wasn’t easy. I’m sure it wasn’t. Palpatine...he’s had decades to plan. He’s watched us all for years.” She drew back enough to tilt her head up and meet his eyes. “Cordé was working for Count Dooku and Count Dooku is working for Palpatine. The assassination attempt and this whole conflict with the separatists was manufactured to destroy our democracy.”

“But how could the jedi not sense it?”

“You think jedi can’t be fooled?” Fett offers, clearly amused by the notion. Padmé tilts her head, her voice softly scolding.

“Jango.”

It draws Obi-Wan back from the edge of brooding. “You should be wary,” he tells her. “This bounty hunter may profess loyalty, but only moments ago he propositioned me.”

Her arms tighten slightly around him. “I know. I asked him to.”

“You…” He’s suddenly aware of Fett’s presence at his back, and an armored arm crossing his waist. Gloved fingers spread over his stomach as Padmé reaches up and strokes his beard.

“Your body and your mind need to rest. I know we’ve always had a certain attraction between us,” she says with a wry smile. “But I’ve also seen you around men, and I thought maybe tonight you might prefer…”

As if on cue, Fett leans in and bites the back of his neck, hard enough to hurt a little. Obi-Wan understands what he’s being offered. A distraction. An escape. It’s undeniably attractive, and before he can reconsider he’s arching back against the armored body of the bounty hunter. “ _Oh_.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Padmé says with the same kind smile.

Obi-Wan reaches out and catches her hand. “Stay.” He needs her kindness as much as he needs what Fett is offering. “Would you? Please?”

“Of course.” She stands on her toes to press her mouth to his, and it’s overwhelming. Her softness drawing him in, and the hard press of Fett against him, both demanding his attention. He can sense the bounty hunter’s desire and anticipation, and it feeds the same urges within him. Padmé knows him better and cares for him, but even in her sweetness and genuine affection there’s something more.

“Satine,” he says in sharp realization. “You need me to recruit Satine and bring Mandalore to our side.”

Fett’s laughter rumbles through his chest. Obi-Wan can feel it in his shoulder blades. “You did say he was sharp.”

Padmé cups his face with both hands. “Later. We can talk about that later and so much more. For now…” Her hands glide down his chest to where the bounty hunter’s hands are undoing his belt. “For now, just be with us. Welcome,” she says with a touch of rue in her voice, “to the rebellion.”


End file.
